marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Grillo
Frank Grillo portrayed Brock Rumlow/Crossbones in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Cliff Dobbs in Wasteland (1999) *Anthony Stigliano in Battery Park (2000) *Andy in The Sweetest Thing (2002) *Det. Terence Gillette in Hunter: Return to Justice (2002) *Det. J. C. Hunter in For the People (2002-2003) *Office Paul Jackson in The Shield (2002-2003) *Det. Terence Gillette in Hunter: Back in Force (2003) *Det. Marty Russo in Blind Justice (2005) *Nick Savrinn in Prison Brack (2005-2006) *Mr. Pig/Albert Roman in The Kill Point (2007) *Eddie Carbone in Pride and Glory (2008) *Agent One in Edge of Darkness (2010) *Nick Monohan in The Gates (2010) *Frank Campana in Warrior (2011) *Diaz in The Grey (2011) *Sarge in End of Watch (2012) *Jimmy Reagan in Gangster Squad (2013) *Sergeant Leo Barnes in The Purgy: Anarchy ''(2014) Quotes *"''Thanks all!! Couldn't be happier to join the Marvel family. Great people. Great character and. My kids will freak out best of all." *"I did. I took a couple. I think he took a couple. It’s funny, because I just had this experience on Captain America, once you’re fighting, once you get a couple guys who are fighting, it’s pretty hard to hold back and make it real. So you’ve got to know going into it that you’re going to take a couple of lumps." *"It’s an origin film. You meet people who are going to be around for a while, so they introduce the characters. It’s almost like it’s a series. It’s fun. I can’t say very much about it because Marvel’s very strict about what you’re allowed to say. The movie, we’ve seen bits of it, and it is spectacular. They do actually plans for Brock Rumlow in future movies. We’ll see what happens. We’ll see if the fans respond to Brock and how it goes." *"I mean, I’m cautiously optimistic that you will see me in the not too distant future in [[Captain America: Civil War|the next installment of ''Captain America]]." *"''Very early on the Russos said, ‘Look, this is an origin film for this character. We’re gonna discover who this is and this is a big movie with a lot of moving parts, but we’re gonna discover you in this film and, you know, here’s the information about who Brock Rumlow turns into and blah, blah, blah.’ And so we’ve had multiple discussions about what comes after that, that thing. So, you know, it’s obvious Rumlow is covered in rubble and burned to crisp at the end, but you see he’s still there. They don’t do that for no reason." *"He needs a costume! Coincidentally it could be a mask with a crossbones on it." *"Yeah, his face is burned. If you read the comics about Crossbones, you know, Marvel always takes their interpretation of the comics. It’s exciting." *"He could show up in anything. He could have his own thing. He could really have his own thing." *"I’ve been bombarded with people asking me about the Punisher. It’s amazing, The interesting thing is … look, my friend Chris Evans started out as the Human Torch, and then he became Captain America. So I’m going to have to follow up on this. I’m signed onto a multi-contract deal with Marvel, Without me saying anything, because they will kill me … we’re hoping, yeah. It looks soon." *"'' Winter Soldier was only a taste of what’s to come with the next film, and I couldn’t be more humbled and excited,” Grillo stated. “They just kind of called and said, ‘What kind of shape are you in? We’re going to need a body scan.’ They scan your body so that whatever you wear fits you like a glove….We all know what Crossbones represents in his world, so when they called me and said we gotta do the body scan, I was like ‘Okay!’''" *"He’s a badass. He is just vicious. I like the idea that it’s no holds barred. I was 15 pounds bigger when I did ''Cap 2, and I’ll put another 15 pounds on to do Cap 3. I love the physicality. It changes the way you look; it changes the way you feel." *"''He is not good and not bad, Crossbones. He’s just a guy who’s defending his ideology, and he’s a badass. He has no super powers. He’s a mercenary. Here’s the deal about Crossbones. The Hulk is just a big thug who comes at you. He comes out swinging. Crossbones is much smarter than that. Plus, he’s got weapons. The Hulk has no weapons. He’s an idiot. And he’s green. Crossbones doesn’t lose to people who are green. I’ll fight any of those guys. Any of them." *"There were a couple times in that elevator scene where he said, ‘Dude, you’re hitting me.'I go, ‘We are in an elevator. My stunt guy’s not coming in here. They won’t be able to shoot your face. We gotta do this.’ And we just start punching each other. We did that scene for six days. We were literally covered in black and blues. That’s why I love him." *"It's funny because people really responded to it - it went viral, trended crazy, so I've been getting phone calls." *"Crossbones is a violent, violent villain in these series, and I finally feel I've been understood now. I feel complete; people get me." *"My part of it is down here in Atlanta, but I think they are going off to Berlin for a little while." *"movies film for months and months and there's a lot of characters, so It's great fun and everybody down here gets along real well. Me, Evans, Anthony Mackie, and Jeremy Renner were hanging out last night, having some food. Just a bunch of cool guys getting a chance to be eight-year-olds for a little while." *"Well, that's a great question and obviously you've seen ''The Winter Soldier... Brock Rumlow is in bad shape and it was because of Cap and he's not happy. I'll tell ya, coming back as Crossbones, his alter-ego, he is not a happy guy and there's nothing that's going to get in the way of him doing what he's set out to do, which I cannot tell you or Marvel will have me taken away to a place with no one one knows of. You never want to mess with Marvel, but yeah, he is out for a good time. Crossbones. And so he's going to have fun." *"''I wish I could have kept part of that Crossbones costume cause it may be the coolest thing that I've ever put on. The mask and they really did a great job. Probably six or seven fittings, and the thing was just... And I think out of all the costumes that I saw and I didn't see all of them... but the Crossbones costume, which isn't a secret, it's all over the internet, evoked the most visceral responses from people. People were really taken aback by this costume, so I wish I could've kept some of that and maybe... *shifts to a whisper* ...I'll steal something from Marvel, I don't know. *laughs*" *"I'd like to kill Captain America." *"I spoke to Brubaker, who created Crossbones who's a great dude, and I got some of the back issues and stuff and read the origins of Crossbones and where he came from. The thing with Marvel is they don't always follow to the tee what the character did in the comic books. They use him in different ways. You never know what's gonna happen. I know Crossbones in the comics kind of offs Cap at some point and we're probably not gonna see that happen. I'm not gonna kill him yet." *"Winter Soldier let off and I was in bad shape. I was just about to kill the Falcon - which is not hard. I think revenge is a big part of... Whatever Rumlow was feeling as far as being torn between which side he should be on, which I think he was, is gone now. I think he's out for one thing and one thing only and that's to revenge what's happened to him." *"You think he dies, don't you? Did you see the body? What did you see? That happened last time. I'm not saying anything except that...You didn't see a body." *"If DeMonaco was still involved and they came up with a great idea, then I think I would do. Otherwise, I think I’m done. Same thing with ''Captain America. There’s nowhere for it to go, unless you’re Captain America or Iron Man. They were talking about it, but I was like, ‘You know what? I’d just rather not do it.’ I’m so appreciative and grateful to have been a part of something that big. I’m appreciative of The Purge. It’s become a part of the lexicon and the zeitgeist knows what it is, so that’s been fun. But, it’s time to move on. Don’t stay at the party too long, or you get knocked through the ropes.''" Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Avengers cast